


Break On Through (To The Other Side)

by AwesomePhD



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Drugs, I'm new at this and don't know where this is going so I'm adjusting as it goes bare with me, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, This is my first actually written and posted fic, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomePhD/pseuds/AwesomePhD
Summary: What started as a way to dump my own headcanons and shameless crush on Alex Winter in the 80's turned into a further study in this ship I've latched onto and now it's just an entire story about Marko pre-movie that might extend into the movie who knows. Certainly not me.





	1. I Looked At You

_~I looked at you, you looked at me_

_I smiled at you, you smiled at me_

_And we're on our way_

_No we can't turn back, babe_

_Yeah, we're on our way_

_And we can't turn back~_

 

The day Marko’s life started to change, he walked out from seeing the newest movie that had scandalized the world: Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He got a few strange looks from fellow movie goers that filed out past him while he lit up a joint- possibly due to the fact that he’d been laughing not-so-quietly during some of the scenes. He just couldn't help but snort at some of the ridiculous deaths and the fact that he had been riding a decent high didn't help him stay quiet.

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself a lot more than most in there.” Marko turned to the voice, making eye contact with a tall blonde that looked more like he stepped out of a Led Zeppelin concert than a movie theater in California that hadn't caught up with the fact that it was fall and they didn't need to keep the temperature at 60 degrees anymore. Who would go shirtless this late at night anyway?

“Yeah, you could say I've got a pretty morbid sense of humor. My mom’s always hated it.”

The taller boy grinned wide, shark like, before patting his pants and pulling out his own joint, “You mind spotting a light? What’s your name?”

“Marko.” He held out his lighter and watched the other lean in to catch his cigarette in the flame, blue eyes shining in the orange light. “What about yours?”

Blue eyes stuck to green as the tall teen straightened up and smiled, “My name’s Paul.” He put a hand in a pocket of his opened denim jacket and looked around before speaking again, “So you got anywhere else to be or can I talk you into hanging around a little longer? My friends and I were gonna get something to eat and I feel like you'd fit in pretty well with us.”

Marko wasn't about to challenge whatever it was that made Paul think that. If this rockstar look-a-like figured that the small blonde who still got called 16 despite being 19 and didn't quite dress like anyone else, hippy _or_ rocker, was good enough to hang around him then that’s just fine. Not that he got much of a chance to object. He got as far as a questioning eyebrow raise before two motorcycles rolled up.

“Who’s your new friend, Paulie?” The rider closest to Marko spoke, leaning forward on the handlebars. He had hair even lighter than Paul’s and a calm and cool voice, like he knew the answer to his question and was just stating it to humor some audience. The other biker stayed sat upright and silent, looking over the small blonde.

“This is Marko. He’s got some refined tastes that I felt would match ours this fine evening.”

“Your tastes are shit, Paul, I wouldn't hold your opinion too highly.” The silent biker spoke up, earning a chuckle from his riding companion and a shocked gasp and a hurt look from Paul. Marko couldn't help but snort and try to hide his snickering behind a hand as Paul turned his look on him.

“Go ahead and bring him. Grab something on your way and we'll meet you back at the hideout.” With the verdict from the platinum blonde, the two bikers started off down the street.

Once their lights disappeared around a corner Marko was surprised by an arm around his shoulder and Paul leading him away from the theater. “So do you have a ride of your own? I got my bike tucked away and you could ride with me if you don't, I don't mind. And what do you want to eat? I've got a crazy craving for Chinese.”

“Chinese is good and no. I don't have a ride, I walked here.”

“Sweet, come on.” Paul patted Marko’s shoulder twice and brought him to a spot beside an alley where his motorcycle was tucked in the shadows. He threw his leg over and turned to the shorter boy, “You ever ridden one of these?”

Marko looked over the machine, chewing on a hangnail somewhat nervously. “No. I know how to ride a bike though, aren't they like that?”

“Exactly.” Paul snapped and pointed at Marko, grinning, “You just hold onto me and lean into the turns with me.”

With that Paul patted the spot behind him and Marko climbed on, hands hesitating a moment as he tried to figure out where to put them. His mind was made up for him as Paul grabbed his wrists gently and wrapped his arms around him.

Marko slumped against him slightly, surprised by the move. He was pressed so close he probably could have brushed his own elbows with his fingers with little effort.

He re-adjusted himself slightly before nodding against Paul’s shoulder. As the taller boy revved the engine and sped off Marko was glad he hadn't relaxed his hold too much. This guy must have a death wish with the way he drove. The city seemed to disappear into a black blur almost immediately and Marko squeezed his eyes shut, preferring the blind feeling of flying over actually witnessing the speeds they were achieving.

Marko could hear Paul laughing in the wind, either from adrenaline riding this fast or at the smaller boy’s arms tightening around him, Marko didn't know. He didn't necessarily care either. The sooner they got to their destination, the better.

Eventually, probably sooner than it felt like, they pulled up to a small Chinese place and Paul squeezed from Marko’s hold, telling him to hold the bike there while he ordered. Marko looked after him wide-eyed as he stood there, holding onto the handlebars and feeling the engine vibrate idly just a few inches from his legs. He found himself hoping that Paul at least had good taste in food before he shook his head and tried to think over how his night changed.

He'd just gone out to watch a movie, getting a kick out of the fact that despite being old enough his mom would have killed him for seeing something as “depraved and disgusting” as that- and somehow ended up swept up by a wannabe rockstar and his gang. He only knew one of the three’s names and didn't really have a way back home if they turned out to be secret murderers. How ironic would that be? Just watched a movie about dumb teens getting sidelined by gruesome cannibals and he himself got picked up by some crazy killers? He had to be an idiot to fall for a trick like that.

His train of thought was immediately derailed by the chimes on the door jingling as Paul pushed his way out with a few bags of food. He smiled in response to the taller boy’s wide grin and moved back to help juggle the bags and allow Paul room to get back on the motorcycle.

“So you ready to go see the little slice of paradise we have set up?”

“Sure, as long as you got enough chow mein.” He grinned and Paul laughed, throwing his head back as he sped off again.

Marko kept his eyes open this time, able to see over Paul’s shoulder and watch as the headlight illuminated the road and then the sand as they went. The sand seemed to have little effect on the stability of the motorcycle other than making it a little more bumpy and making Marko tighten his hold minutely. Sand eventually melded into the strip of trees that marked the edge of proper civilization and signaled exactly how far they must have gone away from the town.

He saw the lighthouse light shining beyond the cliffside before they got close to the treeline- the mist from the sea encroaching a little too rapidly for Marko’s tastes. Just as he was starting to worry whether Paul would actually stop, the long-haired blond brought the motorcycle to a stop, only sliding on the sand a fraction, and eased them beside two other motorcycles that had gone unnoticed behind some brush beside a fence with a caution sign on it.

The wooden steps with a “Stay Out” sign painted over them didn’t exactly instill a sense of safety as Marko walked down the rickety wooden structure behind Paul, wondering where the hell this gang could hide out that required risking life and limb to get to it. Thankfully at the bottom of the stairs Marko could see the walkway leading to an intimidating cave past a cut open gate where a golden, flickering glow emanated from within.

“We found this place a long time ago. Used to be some fancy hotel at the start of the century but it got taken down by an earthquake back in 1906. Now it’s underground and no one comes out here so it’s the perfect place for some privacy.” Paul explained to Marko as they walked, grinning back at the other boy.

Marko’s response was cut short as he touched down on solid stone again and slipped, Converse sliding on the stone rubbed smooth by the ocean waves. Thankfully Paul’s reflexes were fast enough to catch Marko before he went down, patting his chest as he straightened up. “Careful there, Markie-boy, wouldn’t want you to die out here or anything.”

Paul must have walked here a million times going by the ease with which he stepped into the cave’s entrance, leading Marko with a hand out to help him keep his balance. The rough terrain and jagged entrance really did conceal what could have been described as paradise to a group of unsupervised teens. Just enough of a once opulent building remained to give the cavern a sense of flair that was added to by the many things hung up from the high ceiling and around the open space. Curtains hung from various places to create private partitions and tapestries were thrown down to serve as rugs, looking far better than the rest of the decor, as if they'd once been properly maintained but someone in the past decade before them had left them to the dust and wear of feet. The whole place felt like a dragon’s nest with how much there was to take in. The various burning oil drums and mounds of candles tied it all together.

Paul had hurried ahead of Marko once the smaller blonde had reached solid footing and skip-danced up to the large fountain centerpiece of the room that now held a destroyed chandelier. “Welcome! To paradise!” He bowed with a flourish before starting to walk along the edge of the fountain, arms out as if he could fall any second despite it obviously having room for him to walk normally. Or maybe he was far more blazed than Marko and really could fall off.

“How do you like it?” Marko’s attention was pulled away from Paul, snapping over to a cluster of seats just past the fountain where the two others sat. He had honestly forgotten there were supposed to be other people here. The one that had spoken was the platinum blonde, sat in what looked like a wheelchair that had been out of date in the 50’s. Marko was trapped in his steely gaze for a second. Those eyes looked both brighter- more energized- and colder too.

“Uh. Yeah.” He finally responded, looking around again, “This place is amazing. It must have taken you guys a long time to get it looking like this.” Marko stepped the rest of the way in, realizing he had somehow ended up with all the food and had just been standing around with it. He set the food on a relatively clear spot by the others and started handing it out on instinct. They were using what must have been amp cases as tables.

“You could say that.” Was the response he got along with a smirk and chuckle from the other seated teen. Marko frowned but sat down, putting his feet up. “My name’s David, by the way. That’s Dwayne.” David motioned to the brunette as he grabbed some chopsticks.

Marko’s response was cut off by Paul once again making his presence known, popping out of an unseen nook, “So what’s your poison, Markie-boy?”

At Marko’s apparently confused expression Dwayne finally spoke up again, “Music. He wants to know what you like.”

“Mostly he wants to know if you prefer records or tapes. We've got an impressive collection of both.” David further explained around a bite of beef.

Marko stabbed at his noodles as he thought, “I don't really care.” What kind of collection could they have? They looked like they all had pretty similar tastes but who knows, maybe Dwayne likes Fleetwood Mac or David was actually a Beach Boys fan.

Paul positively skipped over to another cluttered section of the cave to what might have been the concierge before this hotel collapsed. “Excellent! Since the guest has no opinions and I'm DJ, I get final say! And fuck you guys.” The last point was shouted out in response to David and Dwayne both groaning, “You guys have no taste.”

Marko snickered softly and continued eating as he observed the three boys argue about music. Dwayne revealing an enjoyment of Buddy Holly and David holding his position that Paul only liked cassette tapes because he could get stoned and forget about the music without having an hour of static playing. To end the banter Paul finally put on Led Zeppelin and jumped over to the couch to join Marko and eat.

Paul seemed more interested in using his chopsticks to air-drum along with the rock music and Marko failed to hold back a snort at his antics. The taller blonde grinned and drummed softly on Marko’s thigh, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” The small teen shrugged, “I just thought you looked like you belonged at a Led Zeppelin concert when you walked up to me. Glad to know my assumption was right.” He smirked and that got a laugh from Paul and a snort of amusement from the others.

Dwayne had gotten up at some point and returned with a couple packs of beer, setting them beside the extra food and tossing cans to the rest. After that the four settled into comfortably eating and drinking to the music, Paul a frenetic ball of energy cracking jokes and generally bugging the other members of the gang.

Marko was picking up better on their dynamics; David was the leader and Paul seemed to leave him be out of some level of respect. Dwayne was free game but gave as well as he got, opting for cold shut downs to Paul’s constant egging on.

As the food depleted Paul busied himself with preparing “dessert,” or in reality, joints for them all. Except Dwayne. He finished eating and said he had somewhere else to be, leaving the cavern to the three paler boys.

Once everyone started smoking and there was a decent set up for more should they need it, Paul repositioned himself to lounge against the arm of the couch, legs trying to go onto Marko’s lap but getting smacked away each time. They went back and forth a couple times until Paul was laughing too much to lie straight and settled for his legs bent and feet under Marko’s thigh - sans shoes - giggling softly.

“So are you from around here?” David had shifted in his wheelchair to be practically curled up, leaning over towards Marko. Marko, who had started to let himself zone out, was sucked into the gang leader’s eyes once again. He was only marginally aware of his free hand that had drifted down to Paul’s exposed ankle and was rubbing circles by his Achilles tendon and how he licked his lips as he watched smoke drift from David’s lips and in front of those icy orbs.

“Uh, yeah.” That was a lie. Marko had been staying in hostels with hippies or bumming off the favor of good samaritans and not-so-good men that never got to house him long enough to make demands in return for their hospitality. What money he had was getting low and he’d eventually have to start finding someplace that would take him for an extended period.

David’s smirk felt like he knew that too, like this wasn't the first time Marko has been under his observation and that’s what it was, wasn't it? When David looked at someone he _observed_ them. Like a wolf would a deer just across a clearing. Waiting for the moment to strike.

“You've got a big family waiting for you?”

“Yeah.” Another lie. Marko really only had his mother and sister that he left behind. He hadn't seen any of his extended family from the midwest since he was nine.

David shifted to prop his head up on a hand, grin getting a more playful edge as if Marko’s responses were the most entertaining in the world.

Whether from the pot or some hypnotic effect had David had on him, Marko was having trouble telling how much time passed as he stared into David’s eyes. He was even having trouble keeping up with the other boy’s questions. He knew more were asked but processing them- or even his own responses- was hard.

He probably could’ve remained there until the hotel came down the rest of the way and buried them all but Paul shifted, sitting up and knocking his knee against Marko’s thigh in the process. The small blonde turned and found Paul practically pressed up next to him, smirking softly as he looked between the other two with hazy eyes. “You guys having a moment here?”

Marko felt his face heat up as he realized exactly how far he had been leaning over the arm of the couch to talk to David before Paul’s interruption. And now how close Paul was wasn't exactly helping the small blonde feel relaxed.

“Sorry.” He didn't know what exactly he was apologizing for. Probably zoning out so hard while staring at David instead of paying attention to anything else.

Paul chuckled and threw an arm around Marko’s shoulders, resting his chin on the shoulder closest to him and closing his eyes. “Nah, man, don't apologize. You get just the most adorable look on your face when you're staring all wide-eyed like that.”

That pulled Marko out of his high even more. He punched and shoved at the taller teen, feeling his face get redder as he felt more embarrassed now. “Shut the fuck up man. You're so high I'm surprised you're still functioning.”

Paul’s laugh was more like a cackle as he pulled back just enough to appease Marko before wiggling back up to him, breathing gently on his neck as he sighed. “Aw don't be so harsh, Markie. I'm just being honest.”

Marko was tense but couldn't help letting himself lean into Paul slightly. A mixture of a long day, the pot and beer, and the warmth getting trapped between them had Marko feeling sluggish.

David stood up and headed to the exit, meeting Marko’s confused look as he passed the fountain with a wave, “I'm still hungry. You two have fun.” Paul snickered against Marko’s neck as if that was a hilarious in-joke between them.

Marko looked after David long after he disappeared past the rocks, licking his lips as he tried to figure out what to do next. Shove Paul off and leave because the party had obviously ended? Stay there and eventually pass out like Paul was most likely doing on him? Get up and snoop around? There really wasn’t a lot to do here once the group dispersed, he realized.

As he thought, his eyes wandered over the various decorations of the place. It was like a cross between a hoarder’s collection and a dump, the way things were simultaneously left all over the place and organized into sections. It was like a collection that had been built upon for years but also had no underlying theme to explain why this stuff was kept.

He suddenly became aware of Paul’s jaw moving on his clavicle and he turned slightly to try and figure out what he was doing.

He was singing. Extremely gently, barely audible, but definitely singing. He was singing along to “Going to California” which was playing now. At some point between eating and getting sucked in by David's eyes Marko must have missed the tape getting flipped since they were mostly done with the whole album now. That means he'd lost over a half hour here. That was both comforting and alarming. Comforting because Marko hadn't been staring at David for hours like he felt he had, but alarming because that meant it had to be past midnight by now. In October that meant finding a place to sleep nearby would be hard.

Marko was pulled out of his thoughts as Paul shifted with a hum, “You think too loudly. Head going a mile a minute and all over the place. Either smoke some more or let me distract you.” Paul was nuzzling Marko’s shoulder as he spoke and Marko realized his hand between them had moved to be resting on Paul’s hip in an approximation of a hug. They were practically cuddling and his fingers had the specific tingling sensation from rubbing over the same spot for an extended amount of time. That meant they’d been like this for a while and he'd been idly petting Paul again.

Marko nearly choked as he felt his heartbeat pick up, pulling his hand away shakily and looking anywhere but directly at Paul, “S-Sorry. I should head out before it gets too-!” He was cut off midway through pulling away to stand up by Paul tightening the arm around his shoulders and pulling him down. And kissing him.

Paul was kissing him.

Paul. Tall, blonde, rockstar look-a-like, Paul. Was kissing him.

Marko’s brain had to take a break to reboot but in the meantime his body was fine with going on autopilot and sitting back down, the hand that had been on Paul’s hip sliding around his waist to his back as his eyes closed.

Paul let out a noise between a chuckle and a growl and put more force in the kiss, hands running over Marko’s body and readjusting their positions. Ending up with Marko cradled against the couch arm and Paul over him, one leg between his and the other planted on solid ground as the couch didn't exactly accommodate multiple people laying out across it.

Marko couldn't stop touching Paul; hands roaming up his back under his denim jacket, over his hips, up his chest, and along his jaw. Just as Marko could feel his lips getting rubbed red by Paul’s stubble and rough kiss, the other teen pulled away, hair falling around them wildly.

Marko’s had one hand buried in those wavy locks and the other on Paul’s shoulder as he looked up into his eyes. Paul was barely breathing heavily compared to Marko’s panting but his eyes held a whole different expression. Paul looked hungry. Like Marko was a finely grilled steak with a side of potatoes after he'd been lost in the desert for days.

Paul blinked a few times before smiling a wholly normal smile - which was disconcerting in its own way after Marko got used to seeing that shark-like grin all night. Paul accentuated the weirdness by placing a small peck on Marko’s nose and making the small blonde blink in confusion.

“How about you and I take this somewhere a bit more… Comfortable?” Paul asked, wiggling playful when he paused and moving down to kiss at the spot just below Marko’s ear, trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

Marko couldn't hold back a whine as he put his hands on Paul’s shoulders. His neck was sensitive damn it and he couldn't be expected to make decisions while it was getting attacked like this.

As if he heard Marko’s thoughts, Paul upped his efforts on his neck. Going from gentle kisses to more heated nips and even stopping to place a hickey high up his neck.

The smaller teen swore and slapped Paul’s shoulder, “Fuck! Let's move already! If you're gonna ruin my neck do it somewhere that my back isn't getting assaulted by the couch arm!”

Paul laughed as he sat up on his knees, giving a salute, “Yes sir!” His grin stayed plastered on as he picked Marko up, tossing him over a shoulder.

Marko knew when to admit defeat and the noise that escaped him as he got carried away like a prize was definitely a squeak. He wiggled around trying to get free, doubling his efforts as Paul’s hand that wasn't holding his legs down came up to start pinching his ass.

The trip was short and before Marko could get too upset he found himself tossed past a curtain and onto a rather large bed that must have been tucked into a corner. He scrambled into a more comfortable position, looking around at the multitude of pillows and throws built up against the stone walls and making a remarkable nest in the nook.

Marko’s observations were cut short as Paul grabbed his ankle and dragged him closer, crawling up over him now sans jacket and therefore fully shirtless. Marko licked his lips and swallowed as he shamelessly looked over Paul.

Paul paused momentarily to take in Marko’s hungry expression, snickering as he leaned in to get at the other’s neck again, “If you see something you like, take it. That’s what I always say.”

Almost immediately Marko’s hands shot up to wrap around Paul, digging nails into his back and arching up against him, “Then stop teasing me and lemme get my shirt off too. Or help me, I don't care.”

Paul gasped and laughed, pulling back, “Damn, I didn't expect this side of you.” He kept snickering as he sat up on his knees, straddling Marko, and tugged at his shirt.

Marko had to sit up to pull the offending garment off and toss it off the bed, gasping at how cold Paul’s hands were when they flattened over his abdomen. “Oh fuck your hands are frozen!” He whisper-shouted, instinctively pulling away.

“I’ll warm up if you help me.” Paul replied with a wink, leaning in to create another hickey at the junction of neck and shoulder. He pressed Marko back onto the bad as the small teen practically stopped functioning right there.

Marko moaned and gripped at Paul’s back tightly, scratching it up slightly with each bite, suck, and kiss eliciting a response from him. Paul would occasionally bite down harder or pull away with a particularly loud pop just to hear Marko hiss in pleasure and pain and scratch across his shoulder blade.

Feeling like he'd been riled up enough with no payoff, Marko shifted his feet and ground up against Paul, grinning wide at the gasp that interrupted Paul’s latest mark near his clavicle.

Marko’s action spurred on a new beast apparently. Paul shoved down Marko’s arms, holding his wrists down on either side of his head as he shifted to slide a thigh between the small blonde’s legs. Both of them were so wound up that they each had to pause and re-collect themselves.

Marko panted softly, hands tightening into fists as he bit his lip and tried to keep his twitching cock from ending this too quickly. He could feel Paul’s arousal against his hip and the weight of it only served to make the need for nudity greater. Too bad his hands were locked in Paul’s unwavering grip.

Paul, however, seemed happy drawing this out. He started grinding against Marko slowly, swooping in to kiss him again as their hips moved together.

Marko whined again, licking at Paul’s lips and inviting his tongue to tangle with his own. The way Paul kissed - all passion, some teeth, burning scrapes of stubble as their lips slipped together - Marko knew his lips were gonna be bright red and sensitive before they even finished.

Thankfully this kiss didn't last as long as the first due to Paul’s constant grinding finally getting to be too much and not nearly enough. He pulled off of Marko and started undoing his jeans, hands far more steady than Marko’s as he worked on his own pants.

Paul shuffled off the bed to shove his pants and underwear down in one move, reaching up to help tug Marko’s pants off him as he kicked the jeans away.

Once they were both fully nude, the taller blonde shoved his hair back from his face and took in the younger body before him, licking his lips and making eye contact while sporting nothing but a lopsided grin and an impressive boner.

“Oh damn.” Marko whispered as he looked over the man standing by his feet. He didn't even know where he wanted to start with that canvas of pale skin. He sure had plenty of marking to catch up on judging by the soreness blossoming from his neck already.

Paul chuckled breathlessly before getting back above Marko, thigh back between his legs but just shy of touching near anything. “So what do you want, Markie?”

Marko swallowed a lump in his throat, now more than ever realizing exactly what was happening. He was naked. Paul was naked. They were naked together. In a bed. They were both naked, so close Marko could start counting Paul’s stubble, in a bed that was separated from the world by a good several dozen feet of rock and curtains. Marko was sure that with little effort he could get consumed by the pillows and blankets and be even further lost to the world he came from. Oh how quickly he came to feel like his day had been a completely different world from this evening.

Paul kept his eyes roaming over Marko’s face, one hand coming up to caress his cheek, as the boy thought. It was almost amazing how quickly the rocker could flow between gentle and quiet, and loud and abrasive. Like an Olympic swimmer doing laps back and forth.

Marko let out a deep breath, almost a sigh, as he met Paul’s deep blue eyes, hands at his hips, rubbing the angles of the bones there with his thumb. “I wanna touch you. I wanna mark you up and have you touch me and then I wanna get you off.”

“That can be arranged.” Paul smirked and moved into a bruising kiss as he slid his erection up against Marko’s, making the younger boy gasp and thrust up against him.

Their hips found a rhythm, thrusting together easily. Marko panted and clung to Paul, scratching further down his back as he moved down to bite roughly on his shoulder.

Paul gasped loudly and convulsed slightly in surprise, hips stuttering. “Oh fuck. Hell.” He growled and gripped Marko’s thigh tight, grinding against him roughly.

Marko moaned around Paul’s shoulder, letting go only once he was sure he'd made a mark that could last. As much as he was enjoying the heavy petting, Marko knew if he didn't speed things up he might pass out from the oppressive heat created by their movements and the blankets.

He reached down between them, finally wrapping a hand around Paul and giving an experimental stroke. Paul's shuddering groan in response made Marko shiver as he grew more confident, hand exploring the organ and finding what motions made Paul shake.

Marko didn't get much done before Paul grew impatient and closed a hand around Marko’s, thrusting into the circle of their fingers and rubbing a thumb over the head when he thrust forward. Marko copied the motion once Paul pulled his hand away to cage the teen in once again.

Paul was making some kind of low tone growl as he grew closer, focused completely on thrusting into Marko’s hand as he buried his face in the blonde’s neck.

Marko had his free hand wrap around to the small of Paul’s back, feeling his muscles shift and flex with each thrust. In this position he felt like he was wrapping Paul up in himself despite being the one caged in by the larger body. It crossed his mind to slip his hand down the couple inches to get a hold of the ass he would shamelessly admit to appreciating throughout the night but his hand stayed where it was, holding close the body working over him.

After a couple particularly rough thrusts, Paul came. Digging his teeth into his lip as his hand scrambled to tighten around Marko's near the head, he panted loudly. Marko winced as he felt Paul's cum land on his stomach but he was too focused on trying to get Paul’s hand to let go so he could get himself off to really care about a minor clean up.

Paul huffed a small laugh, “Hold your horses, hot stuff.” He held himself up, kissing the corner of Marko’s mouth before he released his hand and slid down the lithe body under him.

Marko blinked and looked down at Paul, the question on his lips immediately forgotten at the sight before him. Paul, disheveled hair creating a cloud around his head like a halo, crouched down between his legs. Marko sucked in a breath as Paul licked his lips, breath ghosting over his erection teasingly.

The rocker glanced up and grinned, finally decided on his next course of action, pulling Marko’s leg up to kiss and nip at his thigh and wrapping his fingers around him.

Marko gasped and whined, thrusting up and relaxing into Paul’s arms when his attempt to get more friction was fruitless. He gripped at the sheet bunched up around his head as Paul licked up his inner thigh and nipped the sensitive skin before latching on to suck a hickey there. The rocker was teasing him- mouth going everywhere except where Marko wanted it.

The sharp pain of the wild teen’s mouth contrasted with the careful stroking of his hand to create a delicious mixture of sensation that had Marko writhing and kicking his free leg. “Fuck! Hurry up already! Damn tease!”

Paul muffled a chuckle against Marko’s thigh but the teen could feel his teeth as he grinned. That only served to make Marko groan in frustration and reach a hand down, getting smacked away and a bite on his leg in retaliation.

“Who knew you were so demanding?” Paul mused before finally giving in to Marko’s pleas, speeding up his strokes and putting all of his focus into getting his partner off. He kept his head leaned against the small blonde’s leg, nuzzling it and kissing the skin he rubbed red.

Just as Marko came, arching his back and feeling his whole body light up, he faintly registered Paul clamping his teeth down in a harsher bite than any before. But even that pain didn't quite cut through his high. In fact Marko came so hard that he passed out, barely having the brain power to question why Paul still had his head buried in his thigh as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my running love affair with commas and rampant use of music but I'm also not all that sorry and will never change.


	2. White Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter was beta'd but this one was just looked over a dozen times by me so if there's a quality shift, that's why.

_~I'll wait in this place where the sun never shines;_

_Wait in this place where the shadows run from themselves._

_You said no strings could secure you at the station._

_Platform ticket, restless diesels, goodbye windows._

_I walked into such a sad time at the station._

_As I walked out, felt my own need just beginning.~_

 

Marko woke up slowly, becoming aware of the pain in his head before anything else. He felt terrible. This wasn't a hangover so much as what he suspected getting run over felt like. He groaned and rubbed at his head, coming to two realizations at the same time as he moved.

Firstly, he was in a large and comfortable bed, bundled up in a large comforter. That was pretty noteworthy considering the cots and couches he'd been sleeping on for most of the past month. People were nice but not nice enough to give him a veritable nest.

Secondly, he was naked. Bare ass- no clue where his clothes ended up- naked. He tried pawing through the blankets and pillows around him but his arms felt like lead and he didn’t want to break out of his warm cocoon just yet.

The wiggling his brief search made him do awoke all of the soreness his head had been distracting him from. One leg felt dead like he’d slept on it wrong, got a Charlie horse, and then punched it just to make extra sure it went numb, and the rest of his body just felt tense. Running a hand experimentally over his body revealed no actual wounds but plenty of bruises.

That brought up a whole other set of realizations. Ones about the actual source of his suffering. Ones about last night.

Marko had not only let himself get swept up by an attractive biker and his gang but then went to bed with said biker. Thankfully the extent of his pain meant that he hadn't actually gone all the way.

With those thoughts, Marko finally cracked an eye open, adjusting to the very faint light shining into the hotel and through the curtains. There wasn't any sound of anyone around and no body in the bed with him so either he got left here alone all night or everyone was out for the day.

Finally forcing himself to sit up, Marko rubbed at his eyes and yawned. He spotted his pants crumpled by the bed in a heap with his underwear and had to slowly shift and slide himself into a sitting position, comforter wrapped around his lap. He still felt sluggish and groggy so bending down and stepping into his pants took all of his focus.

He dug his hand into his pockets, checking that the small bit of cash and other trinkets he kept in them was still there. Thankfully everything was where he’d left it. Now that he was standing and felt only marginally like a zombie, Marko could try to find his shirt.

The shirt in question had ended up flung several feet from the bed, having escaped the confines of the curtains somehow. He padded over and snatched it up, shaking any dirt from it as he took in the entirety of the sunken hotel in what amounted to daylight apparently.

It somehow looked both more spacious without the wild shadows created by the fires from last night and far less inhabited. With clear light came clear sight of all the cobwebs and plant roots breaking through the rock overhead. The various other hanging decorations looked more ominous somehow too.

Marko yawned again as he put his shirt on and scratched his side, wondering where his shoes had gone. When had he even taken them off? Probably at some point after eating but definitely before Paul moved him to the bed. Maybe when he lost track of time but he never looked away from David then. Could he have taken his shoes off absentmindedly?

Whatever the case was, his shoes were indeed tossed by the spot he'd been sitting last night. He sat down and put them on, tying them up as he desperately tried to piece together more of last night.

Once his whole outfit was back together Marko sat up, running a hand through his curls. There didn't seem like much use sitting here wasting the day away trying to remember stuff. If he ran into Paul or David again, he could ask them. Find out if he embarrassed himself. Find out if there was going to be a round two after last night?

With a groan Marko shoved off the couch and headed out of the cave, slipping only once on the rocks. Some fresh air might do him some good and moving around a bit might help him work out whatever pain his body was holding onto.

The sunlight outside felt a million times more harsh than what light got inside and Marko had to slap a hand over his eyes to stop from falling backwards into the safety of shade again. Damn, the sun was relentless. It had to be past noon, judging by the height of the sun.

Marko trudged as far as the base of the steps back to civilization before he realized he had no way back into town. He didn't know how far away he was but he remembered the ride being a decently long one even with Paul’s insane driving.

He swore under his breath and stomped his foot. There was no way he was gonna walk back to town feeling the way he did and under this sun. He could probably go back inside the hotel and wait around for someone to show up. Or possibly wait for the sun to get lower and let himself recuperate a bit.

No matter what, Marko needed to get his stuff from the friend he'd made that had been letting him stay over the past two weeks. She had probably been worried since he didn't show up last night and his clothes felt grainy with dirt. A shower and apology were in order.

With that decided, the curly haired blonde picked his way to to the bed, tossing himself into it and rolling just enough to get his shoes off again and get comfy. Short of digging through all the junk piled around and snooping into everyone’s stuff, Marko didn't have a lot to occupy himself with. Not to say he didn't think about it while walking back inside. He just settled on allowing himself a nap and he'd snoop only if no one was around when he woke up again.

 

*******************

 

Marko regained consciousness again to find the place far darker than when he fell asleep. He had to have gotten a good four hours or more. He felt like shit. His mother had always told him that oversleeping was just going to make him feel worse than not sleeping enough and he was dancing a fine line by insisting on twelve hours. This was what she warned against.

Yawning wide and rolling back into a sitting position, Marko squinted around. He noticed a couple of the oil drums lit up with fire before he noticed the torch that lit them was still being carried around to light another.

Dwayne was doing it. Not someone Marko had been hoping to talk to but still better than being alone in the dark. He raised a hand in a responding wave to the one Marko raised at him, continuing on his job of lighting up the fires.

Marko yawned again and stood up, stretching fully. His neck had taken a major beating from Paul’s mouth and now it kept popping. Dwayne snorted, obviously amused.

Marko huffed and frowned at the dark man.

“So did you sleep all day or what?” Dwayne finally spoke up once he had some of the fires burning, just enough to see better, and Marko had migrated back to the center of the cavern.

“Kind of. I woke up during the day but no one was around and I realized I didn't have a way back to get my stuff. I got here on the back of Paul’s bike.” Marko shrugged, scratching at his face absentmindedly.

“I can give you a ride back to town.” Dwayne dusted his hands off on his pants.

“Really? Didn't you just get here?”

“I was just looking for some stuff and I found it. Most of our time is spent on the boardwalk and beach anyway. But if you'd prefer staying here, go ahead.” Dwayne shrugged as he started towards the exit.

“No, I'm coming!” Marko scrambled to follow Dwayne, pulling his shoes on loosely to catch up.

Once they reached Dwayne’s bike, he leaned against it and pointed at Marko’s feet, “Tie ‘em up. I'm not as into reckless driving as Paul is.” He crossed his arms and watched as Marko knelt down to fix his shoes.

With that done, they were free to both climb onto the bike, Marko settling his hands on Dwayne’s shoulders. He was built more solid than Paul and his leather jacket had a different texture than the denim Paul had on the other night.

Thankfully, Dwayne was telling the truth about his driving. He still drove insanely fast but gave the feeling of enough control that the motorcycle wasn't going to go anywhere he didn't want it.

They rode in relative silence with the exception of Marko supplying directions to where he’d been staying. The silence gave him time to think over the past twenty-four hours and what he'd do now.

If he wanted to stay anywhere for long he’d have to find a job but that remained at the bottom of the list of things Marko wanted to do anytime soon. His pool of places to crash was dwindling, though, and he didn't like the idea of sleeping outside during the winter. Even if it didn't get all that cold.

Dwayne pulled up to the house Marko pointed out and turned to him, “I’ll wait for you here.”

“What?” Marko stumbled a bit as he tried to turn around while stepping off the bike.

“You do want to hang out with us tonight, right? I can just wait here and give you a ride to the beach.”

“Oh. Yeah, okay.” Marko nodded and went inside to rush through an explanation to his friend and a shower.

Marko had been sleeping here for closer to three weeks now so he was treated as practically family by his friend. Her name was Amanda, she was a few years older than him- bought the house with her boyfriend, Brennan- and she cared about people more than just about anyone he’d met.

Thankfully she accepted that he lost track of time and ended up staying with someone else so he didn't have to lie or anything. The hickeys littering his neck probably didn't make her think his reasons for losing track of time were purely drugs and platonic company, though.

Marko proceeded to rush through a shower, changing his clothes, and double checking that his stuff was all still in his duffle bag before he made his way to leave. He told Amanda he would probably be out late again and not to wait up. She responded by making kissing noises over the back of the couch, earning another shouted “goodbye” from Marko.

Dwayne was still waiting on the motorcycle when Marko stepped out, cleaning his nails with a knife as he waited. He put away the knife once Marko stepped up to the bike and once he was seated they sped off towards the boardwalk.

At the boardwalk the other motorcycles were parked in the sand but their riders were off somewhere else. Marko perked up to try and find David and Paul but despite how sparse the crowds were he didn't see either.

“David’s probably setting up the bonfire but who knows who or what Paul’s doing.” Dwayne stated as he watched Marko, getting a cigarette out of his pocket.

As if on cue Paul appeared from out of nowhere, slinging an arm around Marko, “I resent the implication that I'd be doing anything but assuring our night is a success.” The fact that he was wearing a Grateful Dead shirt and had several wildflowers tucked into his hair didn't exactly instill a sense of trust in the other two.

“Where the hell did you get that shirt?” Dwayne was the first to respond as Marko muffled his snickering behind a hand and Paul frowned.

“What? I ruined my shirt on the beach and some hippies helped me out.”

“And your hair? Or were you working up the courage to come out as a flower child?”

Paul groaned and pluck a flower from his hair, pointing it at Dwayne accusingly, “Stop harshing my vibe, man. You're just jealous that hippy chicks dig me as much as I dig them.” He sniffed the flower before offering it over to Marko.

The short blonde accepted the flower and got a pat on the shoulder as Paul pulled away. “So what’s going on tonight?”

“It’s a party night, Markie. Let’s head to the beach.” Paul patted his shoulder again and led him towards the bonfire that David had going and was now watching with a cigarette on his lips.

The “party” mostly consisted of partaking in various illicit substances with a large group of hippies that Paul had befriended. Mostly Paul joined in on the different highs while Dwayne and David stuck to laced cigarettes and beer- not even pretending to enjoy the music the hippies played on a portable radio.

Marko was apprehensive about doing much himself but his resolve dwindled as he watched Paul socialize, practically dancing around the group when he wasn't insisting on sitting beside Marko as close as possible. The rocker went between engaging the group- flirting with girls shamelessly and making jokes- and sitting beside Marko closer than strictly necessary, fingers dancing over the other’s in the shadows between them as if he wanted a repeat of last night but the crowd was stopping him.

The young blond finally accepted a stronger drug from a dark haired man lying beside him once Paul was stormed by the two girls that had apparently put flowers in his hair earlier and were now rather smitten with him. One, a brunette, took up the space beside him on the log he was sharing with Marko and the other, a blonde, ended up in his lap. The sight alone was enough to make Marko’s blood boil and he had to bite his tongue to stop from snapping at one or all of them.

It didn't feel like much time passed before Marko started to feel the effects of what he was given- feeling simultaneously cold and exposed in the late night ocean breeze, and overheated by the bonfire and people on either side of him. He wasn't sure if he felt calmer or was focused on everything else so much that his earlier anger at Paul and his fangirls was forgotten.

He could have sworn he felt David’s gaze through the fire- physically creating a weight on his shoulders. When he looked up, he saw two golden orbs burning brighter than the fire where he had expected blue to be. He felt the same compulsion to not look away as he did with David but was it David? He felt frozen under those eyes but even in his haze he knew it was fear that froze him.

Time was already a tough concept to keep track of for Marko when he was stoned but now he felt like he was actively bouncing around his own memories. He witnessed David stand up and walk through the fire, turned to find everyone dead, remembered the first cut-off scream, and jumped back to when he turned to see Paul angrily tearing at a girl’s throat.

By the time Marko felt grounded again to react he was panting desperately several feet from the circle of the bonfire. Or was he a mile away? The sounds of Cream playing didn't seem to change in volume throughout the evening so he couldn't judge his distance by that.

Next thing he knew he was throwing up into the tide, hands stuffed under the wet sand and knees slightly damp.

He finally came to, feeling the most aware of himself, lying back on the beach with his arms splayed out around him. His shoes were removed and his feet were getting lapped at by the tide and he could hear the sounds of Paul and Dwayne picking stuff up and cleaning up, laughing at some joke. He must have lost track of the entire night.

“Nothing makes you feel quite as inconsequential to the universe as the ocean at night.” David’s voice reached Marko just moments before he came to stand near the curly-haired boy’s shoulder, nudging at his outstretched arm with a boot.

Marko looked up at the gang leader and took in his appearance. He was rendered nearly completely black and white in the moonlight- hair and skin washed out by the moon while his usually dark outfit blended him into a splotch of nothing against the night sky.

“I guess.” Marko finally replied after licking his lips and clearing his throat. He forced himself up to lean on his elbows and look out at the water that was only separated from the sky by how the waves made the light dance on it.

He looked back up at David in time to see him light up a cigarette again- monochrome appearance interrupted by the orange light. He sometimes looked like a marble statue come to life with how composed he always seemed and how pale everything about him was, from his hair to his eyes and skin.

Marko’s thoughts were interrupted by Paul walking up and crouching down by his head. “Hey there, space cadet. Welcome back to earth.” He grinned and held a bottle of water out for Marko, “I’ll be your attendant this evening to make sure you're hydrated well while you come off your high.”

Marko accepted the bottle and the subsequent hand to help him stand, leaning against Paul heavily as he felt like he was made of lead now. Thankfully, Paul was more than willing to let Marko piggyback to his motorcycle when getting the smaller boy to walk proved too much hassle.

He might have passed out again once he was on the motorcycle because Marko didn't remember just about any part of the ride before he was jostled onto Dwayne’s back and carried down into the sunken hotel.

Marko felt no shame at the moan he let out once he landed on the bed, rolling onto his side and accepting more water from Paul. He felt like at some point he had run for hours and now his body was done with ever moving again.

As he downed the water, he observed the other three casually winding down from the night. David and Dwayne were conversing quietly over where David had taken up his spot in his wheelchair- one leg thrown over the arm of the chair. Paul had taken a spot on the bed by Marko’s knees and was running fingers through his hair, a small smile playing at his lips.

“You looked like you were having a wild ride, bud.” Paul said once Marko’s eyes locked with his, smile relaxed but his eyes danced with some indeterminable emotion. His smile turned into his normal toothy grin, “I can tell this was your first time exploring away from just weed.”

“So what’s gonna happen?” Marko frowned up at the rocker, unable to keep from leaning into his hand. If this was going to be a bad come down he’d rather have Paul knock him out again like he did the other night.

Paul snickered and then looked up and over at David, seeming to have a silent conversation with the other before turning back to Marko. “It shouldn't be too bad. Might re-live a couple things you saw tonight but sleep will help you.”

“I saw you kill those girls.” Marko groaned buried his face into his pillow, rolling onto his stomach.

“Man, that sounds like a crazy bad trip.” Paul’s hand slipped between Marko and the pillow to nudge his head back to look at him. “Take this to help you sleep.” He offered up a joint that Marko took with a snort.

“You’re the weirdest, craziest druggy I've met, Paul.” He smirked as he put the joint to his lips and the other blond lit it for him.

“And that’s what you like about me so much.” Paul grinned and returned his hand to Marko’s hair, “But that’s some primo shit. It'll relax you enough to help you fight off the hallucinations.”

Marko smiled softly as he smoked, Paul’s hand going from his hair to rub his back. It was unsettling how weird it felt to see the rocker being so calm and caring. Then again, he’d obviously done a lot of different drugs- he must know what this is like and is just doing what anyone would need at this time.

Paul grinned and winked before standing up. “I’ll be back. You focus on sleeping it off and drinking water when you can't sleep.” With that he walked off and left Marko alone to let the weed wind him down.

Sleep overtook the blond eventually- or something like it. Time passed without him aware of it once again but this time he knew it was linear. The light that reached in from outside grew as the sun rose and the shadows shifted as it continued its trek through the sky.

In between moments of lucidity was the bad part. Whether dreams or flashbacks or returning hallucinations, what Marko saw was horrifying. David, Paul, and Dwayne appeared in his mind’s eye as twisted monsters made of blood and nightmares. He didn't even know how he knew these monsters were his new friends but they kept coming at him, laughing and chanting for him to join them.

The worst part was that even through his fear, Marko felt like saying yes. He wanted to partake in this nightmare and revel in it. He wanted to feel blood between his fingers and lips and dance like madmen with this gang he’d only known for two days now. If he was a little more well read he’d probably be able to wax poetic about the ancient Greeks and Dionysus throwing parties that often got so crazed that someone could end up torn to pieces- but that little factoid was about the extent of his knowledge.

One of the moments of Marko’s lucidity was marked by Paul pressing a cold bottle against his neck and making him jump.

“Sorry. You looked clammy and your supply hasn't been touched so I went and got you something to help refresh you.” Paul didn't sound sorry when he apologized but Marko was focused more on finally sitting up and getting the bottle open.

As he downed the water, he looked around and noticed the supply Paul mentioned. A small stack of water bottles were on the floor within easy reach of where Marko had been laying.

“What time is it?” The small blond finally spoke up after downing the cold bottle and a room temperature one from the stack. He had the most extreme case of cotton-mouth in his life when Paul woke him up.

“It’s almost one in the morning. We got you back here around three yesterday so you're close to a whole twenty-four hours of being out.”

“Damn.” Marko nodded as he thought over his next question, starting to fiddle with his empty bottle and twist the plastic- letting the only noise be the crunch as the bottle collapsed in on itself.

Just as Paul shifted like he was going to stand up, Marko spoke up again. “Why have you been so nice to me?” It wasn't what he wanted to ask but it was a good place to start.

“Because we like you. We want you to become a part of the gang and being a part of the gang means getting help from us.” Paul pat Marko’s shoulder gently with a smile.

Marko sighed, “I meant you specifically. I figured the others helped me out because you liked having me around but I don't know why you like me.”

Paul’s hand moved up to cup the back of Marko’s head and he leaned in slightly, “I like you cause you're fun. You got a great sense of humor. The other guys don't get my jokes like you do.” He shrugged and pulled back, “And I guess I'm bored of it. We need someone else who can have fun with me from time to time.”

Marko chuckled and nodded, tossing the ruined bottle on the ground, “Alright, that sounds reasonable.”

At the short boy’s acceptance Paul patted his shoulder again and ruffled his curls as he stood up, “Excellent. Now I gotta eat but I'll be back with food for you and then we can enjoy some music.”

“Where are David and Dwayne?” Marko called out, realizing he'd practically been with Paul one-on-one ever since getting back to the hotel and hadn't really seen the other two while he’d been lying there.

“They had some work to do. They'll be back before the sun’s up though.” Paul replied, grinning back at Marko as he stepped out of sight.

Marko sighed and flopped back onto the bed. He stared up at the stony ceiling, refusing to close his eyes because every time he did he was haunted by visions of the deformed monsters from the night before. Who knows how long he'd have to deal with these visions if his brain didn't hurry up and repress them already.

He went through about two more bottles of water and had just started to nod off again from boredom when the whole gang returned, Paul complaining about something loudly.

“I'm just saying! It’s bullshit because someone had to stay here and I didn't even know about the conditions until now.”

“Probably because we decided on it on the way here. It turned out to be way more trouble getting the okay but since we did, we all deserve something good out of this evening.” David explained to Paul as he stepped into view. He bypassed the fountain and his usual spot, instead disappearing into a hole in the wall.

Dwayne patted Paul’s shoulder as he went over to the nook that held the music collection, “Maybe if you promise to shut your mouth and behave, I’ll just put on Steely Dan. Keep whining, though, and it’s 2 hours of ragtime.”

Paul’s grimace and gagging noises as he sat on the bed by Marko’s feet got a chuckle out of the small blond. Paul turned an exaggerated pout on him in response as he handed over a bag that smelled wonderfully greasy. “Got you Mexican tonight.”

Marko could hardly believe how he could have gone so long without realizing how hungry he was but the second he smelled those beans, cheese, and greasy meats, he felt a hole open up in his gut.

He may have moaned at the first bite of the enchiladas Paul brought him but any thoughts of embarrassment were overpowered by his efforts to shovel more into his mouth.

The only sound for a while was Steely Dan and Marko making a fool of himself over refried beans. Paul seemed to be enjoying watching Marko eat, laughing and reminding the smaller boy to drink so he didn't choke.

Eventually Marko had eaten all of the food and leaned back to yawn and rub his stomach.

“Damn, for someone so small, you sure pack it away.” Paul laughed and poked at Marko, receiving a smack on the hand from the other boy.

“Shut up, I've been unconscious for an entire day so I deserve some slack.” He could handle comments calling his spritely or cherubic or girly even but he put too much effort into looking good to let someone mock his eating habits.

Paul sighed and rolled his eyes but didn't take it further. Instead, he lied down beside Marko and searched his jacket, grinning and letting out a soft “aha!” as he pulled out a joint.

Marko watched with a small smile as Paul lit up the joint and took a deep breath, passing it over before letting the smoke out. The two went back forth like this until they had burnt the joint out and Paul sat up.

Following his lead, Marko sat up as well- both boys leaning back on their hands as they looked over the space they were in. Dwayne was lounging on the couch with a book, chewing on a hangnail and obviously enjoying the rare quiet moment.

Dwayne must have felt their eyes on him and looked up at the two blondes staring at him, sighing and putting down his book to stand up. “I’m not staying here to be watched like a zoo exhibit. You stoners have fun.” He offered as a farewell before heading into the path David had gone in earlier.

Before Marko could question what was down that way, Paul got up, getting another joint and returning to Marko’s side. Marko just snorted at the motion, wondering just how many the rocker kept around.

Now they were so close that Paul’s thigh was comfortably nudged up against Marko’s as he lit the new joint. “Check this out.” He spoke softly as he sucked in another puff and held it, looking up to meet Marko’s gaze. His eyes quickly dropped from the smaller blonde’s and to his mouth, a hand coming up to tilt Marko’s head and squeeze his jaw gently to coax him into opening his mouth slightly.

Marko let Paul pull him closer, eyelids fluttering as all of his attention zeroed in on the rocker’s heavy-lidded gaze and lips as they came so close that they barely brushed his. Then, Paul blew out the smoke he’d been holding in, directing it into Marko’s mouth.

The small teen sucked in the smoke- mostly out of shock at Paul’s actions. His eyes closed as he breathed in deep before opening them on the exhale.

And Paul was kissing him again. Not as urgently as the first time but still just as suddenly.

They shared several lazy kisses, pulling away often to breathe and run their hands over each other. The slow slide of lips and slight rock of their bodies as they leaned into each other felt almost dreamlike- closed off from the world by the canopy as it diluted the light with the smoke around them. Marko attributed it to his own residual fatigue more than anything because no stoned make-out session he had before felt like this.

Paul grinned as Marko’s hands gravitated to run through his hair and along his scruffy jawline. In turn Paul’s own hands were busied with pulling Marko closer and running up and down his back while keeping the joint from falling onto the bed or ground.

The two slowly shifted to lying down beside each other on the bed, passing the joint between them.

Just as Marko yawned, Paul sat up and started pulling the curtains tight around them so as little light as possible sifted through- a feat considering how translucent they were. Once that was done, he looked down at Marko with an unreadable, wide-eyed, expression.

Marko opened his mouth to question it but Paul prevented any questions with another slow and passionate kiss, nails scraping over Marko’s scalp in a way that made him whine into the kiss.

After an eternity of kissing, Paul pulled away to yawn and lie down again, pulling Marko against him. “Let’s sleep, man. I've had a long night and I bet you could go for a few more hours.”

“Yeah, I definitely could now.” Marko muttered as he put his arm around the rocker, cuddling up to his chest and slipping off to sleep without taking notice of Paul’s lack of heartbeat.


	3. Stuck In The Middle With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you in part by copious amounts of Pink Floyd, Mötley Crüe, and caffeine.

_ ~Well, I don't know why I came here tonight _

_ I got the feeling that something ain't right _

_ I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair _

_ And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs _

_ Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right _

_ Here I am, stuck in the middle with you~ _

 

When he woke up, Marko expected to roll over into Paul or at the very least bump into him as he stretched but instead of any of that, his hands were simply met with the usual blankets and pillows. They were scattered more than before, though, so Paul had to have been there until somewhat recently.

Thankfully, he felt better than he had the last few times he woke up in this bed so his day was already going well. Judging by the brightness of the cave, it had to be around noon so he had even gotten a good amount of sleep.

As Marko sat there and contemplated his day he started to frown, growing more and more aware of the residual sand that still clung to his clothes from his romp on the beach. The bed was even a little gritty. Not to mention he probably stank after his twenty-four hours of sleep.

“Fuck.” He muttered to himself as he shook a hand through his hair, feeling dirt and sand dislodge from it. He definitely had to go back to Amanda for a shower. Again.

This time he had energy and a still tall stack of room-temperature water bottles though, so walking back to her house should be do-able. Even if it might take him several hours.

A little digging around uncovered a dirty backpack that Marko decided to use to carry most of the water left by the bed and then he was ready to start walking. At the top of the stairs up the bluff he spotted all 3 of the gang’s motorcycles and frowned. Where were they all if they were still here? He did remember Dwayne and David disappearing into a deeper tunnel in the hotel so there must be deeper areas than the part they partied in.

Maybe they were talking about whatever business the other two had been on and Paul hadn't wanted to wake him up?

Now Marko felt bad for not trying to find them and just assuming they'd left. He was tempted to go back and find them to tell them he needed to leave- possibly get a lift- but decided against it. He could use the time to think and enjoy some sun- it felt like ages since he was actually in the sunlight.

During the nearly three hour walk Marko tried to think over what he would tell Amanda once he returned. “Sorry, I had a bad trip on acid that I only accepted because I got jealous of two hippies taking all of my friend’s attention and slept off the effects for a whole day,” just didn’t sound good even if it was true. She’d probably storm off to find Paul and the others just to give them an earful... Or physically fight them. Marko has seen her challenge men bigger than Dwayne.

In the end he settled on simply apologizing repeatedly and offering up explanations as she asked for them.

Miraculously, the first thing she said upon seeing Marko on her porch was, “Jesus! Go take a shower! You look like you spent the last two days trying to imitate a beached whale or something.”

After taking a cold shower to help battle the sunburn he had definitely gotten from his trek and changing his clothes again, Marko felt ready face the normal world again. He hoped Amanda wouldn't be too upset and if she was he could always play up his suffering to garner sympathy.

He made his way downstairs to where Amanda was waiting, sat at the dining room table with a mug of tea in her hands and another by the seat beside her.

Marko took the spot and sipped at the tea, somewhat surprised that she’d caught on to how he liked it in the almost three weeks he’d been rooming there. “So…” he started, not meeting her eyes yet as he waited for her to break the tension.

Amanda set her mug down with a sigh, “Don’t look like I’m going to ground you, Marko. I’m hardly seven years older than you so I’m not going to talk to you like I’m your mom.” As he started to relax she finally leveled him with a stern look and a finger poking his shoulder, “I will talk to you as your friend and roommate, though, and I’m setting some ground rules.

“Twice you’ve gone out for just a night, promising you’ll be back late, and ended up disappearing for a whole day or more.” She continued, “I know just as well as anyone what the life of a wandering soul is like but I would hope you trusted me. And trusting me means telling me if you want to leave or at the very least admitting that you don’t know when you’ll come back.”

Marko couldn’t help a small chuckle as he finally relaxed completely, “I didn’t know you cared about me that much. It’s only been a few weeks.” He tapped his fingers on the mug, fidgeting more than drinking as he thought over her grounds.

“I’m a bleeding heart and it’s my biggest weakness. Don’t take advantage of it though.” She poked him again, nudging him as she stood up to put her emptied mug in the kitchen. “But really; when do I get to meet your new friends?” She asked as she crossed into the kitchen.

Marko spluttered as he coughed up his tea, pounding on his chest to fight off choking to death. For some reason the thought of her meeting any member of the gang never occurred to him and now that it was on the table the thought terrified him. Amanda said she wouldn’t act like his mom but bringing Paul or the others over here filled him with the same dread as introducing them to his mom would.

He felt the incredulous look Amanda was giving him from the sink but refused to look back at her, hearing her huff in annoyance.

“I just want to have an idea of what kind of people you’ll leave me for. All I have to go off of is that tall, dark, and handsome stranger on the motorcycle.” She came back to the table as she spoke, draping herself over Marko’s shoulders and wrapping her arms around him, “I don’t know if you’re blowing up mom and pop stores with molotovs and spending the day in county or attempting to summon demons or whatever the stereotypes about biker gangs are. Next thing I know you’ll be wearing leather and getting a teardrop tattoo on your cheek.”

Marko’s discomfort couldn’t hold up against her obvious hyperbole and he was shaking with laughter by the time she was done. She started laughing too and squeezed him tight, placing a kiss on his temple once they’d stopped laughing and she pulled away.

“Alright, I’ll invite one of them over here and you can stop worrying.” He finally agreed, downing the rest of his tea now that the air was cleared around them.

When he started to walk again, though, he was rapidly reminded of how much walking he’d done and paled at the thought of doing it again just to invite someone to dinner.

As if on cue, Amanda tossed him a ring of keys, “Take my car. I figured most of the sweat you were drenched in when you showed up was from getting here from wherever you disappear to so it’ll make going back easier. Just don’t crash and be back before seven. That’s when dinner is.”

Marko nodded and headed out, climbing into Amanda’s Jeepster- figuring that it would be easier to get his task over with sooner rather than later. The Jeepster was admittedly a weird car for such a petite, friendly, hippy but it was great for cramming together as much camping supplies as possible and five other people which she did recently for a small camping trip she does monthly apparently. She still had the appearance of someone who’d fit better driving a convertible Beetle or something similar, though.

The trip back to Hudson’s Bluff was a hell of a lot faster when he wasn’t trying to walk and navigate with what he saw from the back of a motorcycle at night. This time he actually knew where to go.

Inside the hotel, it didn’t look like anything had been touched in the hours he’d been gone but he knew that someone would be back eventually. Hopefully before the time limit Amanda had provided. Marko set about finding something to leave a note with, having to run back to the Jeepster and use a napkin and Sharpie pen. He had to write carefully but eventually had a decent message down that he left set on David’s wheelchair with a rock to hold it still. Even if David wasn’t the one to find it, this seat was the center of activity and anyone would notice that it had been altered.

With the note left for them, Marko made his way back outside and off to get ready for whatever the night would have in store for him. Part of him hoped that Paul was the one that would show up and they would eat, Amanda would approve, Paul would behave, and Marko would get to drag Paul to the room he’d been using and they could hook up in a non-dusty room with full privacy and clean sheets.

Unfortunately, he knew that just about all of that was highly unlikely and he should stop kidding himself.

Amanda put him to work as soon as he returned to her house, having him on chopping duty as she put together a meal of chicken fettuccini alfredo, broccoli and cauliflower, and chocolate mousse. Marko had to be shooed from the entire ground floor once the main foods were done because he somehow kept getting caught trying to take swipes from the mousse and Amanda wasn’t taking any chances with him down there.

To ease any uncomfortable tension of a small dinner, Amanda had taken the liberty of having Brennan pick up another one of their friends, Harvey. Harvey had actually introduced Marko and Amanda so the blonde knew what to expect. He felt like he could breathe again just with the knowledge that what could have been an uncomfortable meal would at least be somewhat carried by two extra, very social, people there. He didn't know how he would have survived a meal with just the three of them there.

Before Marko knew it, it was dark outside and the time for the dinner to begin drew closer by each minute. He ended up chewing on his cuticles until they actually started to bleed and he had to wash his hands and put on a bandage to staunch the blood. He was so nervous he tore up the paper wrapper into tiny confetti just so he didn’t tear at the bandage.

At the sound of a knock at the door Marko froze, torn between throwing himself down the stairs and breaking his neck and just climbing out the bathroom window because he had no idea how he ended up talked into this whole plan. In the end he ended up walking down the stairs slowly, listening to Amanda giggle at something said.

“I just didn’t expect such nice manners from someone who wears a leather jacket, I’m sorry. You’re always welcome here.”

Marko didn’t know why he was surprised that David was the one that ended up showing up. He was the leader of the group so he should be the one to represent them when the need arises. Paul definitely couldn't be trusted to seriously convince anyone that they were safe or normal and while Dwayne probably could he just didn't seem like he’d be too thrilled at being the center of attention.

David didn’t look like he had felt the need to wear anything but his usual attire for the evening and as he walked in and looked around Marko saw Amanda motioning behind him. She looked like she was trying to figure out if David was the one to give him all of his hickeys and he frowned shaking his head and snorting at her responding expression that suggested that she’d have let David at her neck if she was in Marko’s place.

“Nice place you got here.” David said as he looked around and drifted over to where Marko had ended up standing. He leaned in and whispered to the other blonde, “It smells like wet dog in here.”

“Amanda grooms dogs on the weekend.” Marko replied with a confused frown, stepping into the dining room as the rest of the group migrated there to eat.

Marko ended up sat next to David with the corner of the table between them and Amanda on his other side and the others leaving the seat next to David empty. It almost would have seemed like they were avoiding him if Amanda hadn't immediately jumped into interrogating the biker once they were served.

Amanda’s questions were thankfully rather noninvasive, sticking to things like, “So how long have you been in Santa Carla? Where are you from originally? What brought you here? How’d you meet Marko? What do you do?”

David’s responses weren't exactly avoiding answering the questions but they were a bit cryptic and he smiled as if he and Marko were sharing a secret joke but Marko felt like he had missed the punchline, “I’ve been here a lot longer than most places I stay. I spent my younger years on the east coast, mostly around New York. We came here on my father’s whim to start fresh. I actually met him after Paul found him at the theater. The three of us usually hang out on the boardwalk and party.”

Once Amanda had asked enough questions to appease her curiosity the dinner was dropped into an awkward silence and Amanda looked like she was trying to think of another question when Harvey finally cut through the tension. “I used to live in Philadelphia and visit New York on holidays. Everyone plays baseball out there, did you?”

And just like that, the tension was gone and a floodgate released so conversation flowed easily. Harvey and Brennan easily kept the conversation going from one subject to another, talking about everything from sports to travel and music, with David and Marko getting dragged in occasionally.

Unfortunately the relaxed dinner didn't last long as once they were done with dessert David excused himself to the bathroom, asking Marko to join him.

Marko followed him after a pause, confused, and leaned up against the doorway once he got to the bathroom, watching David wash his hands. David wasn't easy to read most of the time but tonight he seemed to be acting purposefully cryptic and reserved.

“You know, I don't get to do this very often. It’s nice to get a chance to socialize with other… people around town.” David didn't look up when he spoke, focused on his hands under the running water.

“Was there something you wanted to talk about or did you pull me away just to thank me for the invitation?” Marko couldn't bring himself to feel bad for the frustration seeping into his voice. David’s weird behavior had a little less flair in a well lit bathroom with floral towels.

David glanced at Marko with a smirk before turning his back on him again to dry his hands, “Actually, yes. Your roommate is a werewolf. Her friends too.”

The shorter blonde blinked a few times- absolutely bewildered by David’s claim. It almost felt like the chocolate mousse had actually been the doorway into the Twilight Zone and now he was in some weird reality where claims of lycanthropy were just casual statements and not insanity. If anyone else had said that to him Marko would have laughed in their face but David had a way of saying everything like he was deathly serious.

“Okay… Firstly; how would you even know? Secondly; werewolves don't exist. Did Paul give you something before you came here?”

“I know because werewolves exist and your friends smell just like a pack of them. They're the least of your worries, though.” David turned back towards Marko, crossing his arms like he was trying to explain a very simple concept to a stubborn child.

Marko rolled his eyes and straightened up, “Right. What should I be worried about then? Vampires?”

“YES!” David’s face changed near instantaneously when he snapped, features sharpening as his voice came out closer to a growl than its usual smooth tone.

Marko, for his part, didn't even realize he had started to run away until he was slamming the door to his room behind him. He hadn't even had the time to notice the more subtle shifts in David’s face because all his brain had needed to see was those golden eyes and sharp teeth and he was running. Those were the same eyes that haunted him from the beach! That meant that at least some of what he’d seen had been real. He had watched as those people were torn apart, entranced by those eyes.

Feeling his heartbeat pick up in panic, Marko’s feet carried him to the window and out onto the roof- his body on autopilot as it slammed it shut. He came back to himself while looking around for a stick or anything to jam into place to hold the window shut when David appeared at the door of the room, sending the human scrambling away from the window.

It felt like forever for David to walk up to the window, normal fingers tapping on the glass as he leveled the other boy with an unimpressed look. “Are you going to come back inside to talk?” He asked, eliciting a breathless laugh from Marko.

“And willingly let you kill me? Unlikely.”

“Marko, if I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have let you survive past the bonfire.”

David had a valid point there.

Marko didn't move as the vampire opened the window and pulled himself outside, staying crouched as he watched the other blonde sit and lean against the wall just beside the window.

“Now. You obviously aren't so terrified as to risk breaking your ankle by jumping off the roof to escape me, so let’s talk.” The vampire took a cigarette out and lit it up, eyes never leaving Marko. His entire demeanor was the most unsettling part of this whole situation to Marko. If there had been more build up or a more dramatic reveal or anything more than an admission in a floral decorated bathroom and this uneasy talk on the roof then Marko probably could have handled it better.

After taking a couple steadying breaths and moving to sit cross-legged, Marko finally spoke, “So  _ why _ am I not dead?”

“Paul called dibs.” David said it like the most obvious answer in the world, “Then he decided he wanted to keep you but he wanted to wait until the third date before initiation.”

“Third date? Is that counting the terrifying trip on the beach? Someone needs to tell him that generally each date should be  _ better _ than the one before it... And what initiation?”

David laughed and took a drag of his cigarette before talking again, “In his defense, he’s never done this before. And we're going to initiate you into the gang.”

Marko finally moved again, leaning against the wall on the other side of the window from David who offered him his pack of cigarettes and lighter. “Wait. You were going to turn me into a vampire?” He lit up a cigarette and passed the pack and lighter back.

“Not ‘were'. Are. No one gets to see our home and survive so you either get to join our pack and spend eternity young and free or we’ll have to kill you.” David looked away to put out what was left of his cigarette on the roof, “So now you have a bit of a choice. Death or eternity.”

Marko had to take a couple deep breaths of clean air to calm his heart before taking one through his cigarette. At least his body was responding to the veiled threat because his brain was still trying to get through the information. After a while of staring at his feet while David watched him, he finally spoke again, “Do I have some time to think?”

“I’ll give you two days.” The vampire held up his fingers to accentuate what he said, “Feel free to ask questions tonight and tomorrow night but after that… you’re one of us.” With that said, David stood up and walked to the ledge of the roof.

“Oh. Paul wanted to see you tonight too so he’ll be around in an hour.” A gust swept across the roof and David was gone, leaving Marko alone with his half finished cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the car that Amanda owns: https://www.hemmings.com/blog/wp-content/uploads//2010/09/1968JeepsterCommando_01_700.jpg


	4. Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my fiance for constantly supporting me and being willing to read for a movie he still has yet to see! Without him this fic probably wouldn't have gotten this far this quickly and this chapter especially would have taken forever!
> 
> This chapter is definitely where that explicit rating comes into play, ho boy.

Marko ended up sitting on the roof until he finished off his cigarette, staring up at the night sky as he contemplated everything that just happened to him. Werewolves were real- so were vampires, apparently- and he’d been casually staying with them for days now. He ended up catching the attention of a pack of vampires and hooked up with one of them so now he was stuck thinking in circles because he just didn't want to touch on the fact that if he didn't willingly let them turn him they would probably do it anyway or kill him.

With the cigarette finished, Marko finally slipped back inside. He figured he probably only wasted twenty minutes or so and he could still talk to Amanda and the others before Paul showed up. He wanted to find out as much as he could tonight.

Downstairs he found the trio gathered around the table with mugs of hot chocolate and a deck of cards that Harvey was shuffling.

Amanda looked up as he stepped off the stairs, waving him over to an open seat with an unclaimed mug, “Hey, we’re gonna play a couple rounds of war and possibly some rummy. Care to join us?”

“No, I’m gonna be heading out soon.” He still took the seat and sipped at his drink. After a moment of watching Harvey shuffle and split the deck, Marko spoke up again, “Were you guys going to tell me you were werewolves?”

That got all eyes on him and after a pause where the three of them shared a look Brennan broke the silence, “Of course.”

“We were waiting another week to see if you were sticking around and then we were going to invite you into the pack.” Amanda added, putting a hand on Marko’s bicep, “Unfortunately we got beat.”

“You're not offering me that option now?”

“God, no. Once a vampire picks someone out it’s either death or vampirism for them. They’d probably kill you and half of our pack to send a message if we turned you.” Harvey spoke up, starting the game of war with Amanda.

Amanda and Brennan both gave the other werewolf matching upset looks before Amanda added to the game with a huff, “Didn't have to be so brutally honest.”

Marko sat back and looked down at his hot chocolate, watching the steam waft up from it while the game of war carried on. After the second war, he spoke again. “What else is out there? Are zombies real?”

“Don't know.” Brennan talked while the others played, all focused on the back-and-forth of the cards.

“Ghosts? Witches?”

“Put ghosts down as a ‘maybe’ with the zombies. Witches are real.” Brennan looked away from the game with a shrug, “Witches operate under specific guidelines that are determined by whatever higher power has cursed us and damned vampires. Most of them use their powers to control or kill us both.”

Marko frowned even more, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table, “That’s just how it is? You guys just live with turning into monsters every month and the possibility of getting enslaved or killed by some psycho bitch with magic?”

“This is our life.” Amanda cut in, putting a hand down on her winnings. “Humans are pretty adaptable so you get used to a new lifestyle after a while, sort of like moving to a new town but in our case more extreme. I didn't ask to get chased in the woods my senior year and get ravaged by a monster. I didn't get a choice and neither did my boyfriend when I transformed the first time but we've figured out how to live with it and we always try to give people a choice.

“Your choice is pretty superficial. It’s not even a choice in all honesty but it’s probably better than most are given.” She was looking at the small blonde with such an intense look that he had no choice but to really think over what she said. Most of them didn’t have any say- superficially or otherwise. At least he had a small network of people who could help him adjust, should he take up David’s offer.

Before Marko could respond there was a knock at the door and everyone looked up towards it at once. That must have been Paul here to see Marko.

The blonde finished off his drink- wincing as it was still warm enough to burn his throat- and stood up to leave. Before he could move Amanda stood up and put her hands on his shoulders, meeting his eyes with a serious expression, “Whatever happens, you're always welcome to visit whenever you want.”

Marko sighed but smiled anyway. He didn't like how resigned they all immediately were but it was hard not to appreciate their support. He let himself get pulled into a hug and Amanda gave him a parting kiss on his temple before letting him go to the door.

Paul was standing on the porch, smoking a joint and looking off towards the horizon when Marko opened the door. He spun around to face the human and grinned, “So David really did catch you up to speed. I almost thought he told me just to test me and see if I spilled the beans on my own.”

Marko rolled his eyes and shoved at the taller blonde to move out of the way as he stepped out, “Is there no such thing with privacy with you guys now?”

“Nope!” Paul laughed and put an arm around the smaller boy, walking him down the yard towards his bike. “I can try but you really do think pretty loudly and I can't help what my ears pick up on their own.”

Marko stopped, “Think? Can you guys read my mind?”

The rocker snickered, continuing on to his bike with a shrug, “Sorry, thought Davey or the wolves would have told you.” His laughter grew when Marko caught up to punch him in the shoulder.

“Fucking vampires!” He grumbled as he climbed onto the motorcycle behind Paul. “Where are we going? The boardwalk?”

“Nah, I got something else in mind. You’ll love it, promise.” Paul grinned back at Marko as he sped off, only looking forward when the human punched him again. His laughter rang out through the neighborhood as they rode out towards the edge of town and away from the coast.

Marko looked over Paul’s shoulder, trying to figure out where he was being taken. The houses quickly cut off and trees started filling in the space as they rode into the hills surrounding the city. Most people preferred to build their homes near the coast but there were still the occasional house built amongst the trees- not nearly enough to count as any neighborhood or anything.

Eventually Paul pulled over where the road came close to the edge of the hill and the trees parted enough to allow a wide view of the city lit up for the night. It was still early so the boardwalk shone like a beacon on the water and even the lighthouse by Hudson’s Bluff was somewhat visible from up high if you knew where to look.

Marko got off as Paul propped up his bike and leaned against one side, pulling the smaller blonde to lean against the seat beside him.

“So how’s this for a date? No hard drugs to traumatize you and it’s just the two of us for however long you want. We got the whole night.” Paul’s hand snaked around Marko’s waist to rest on his hip, holding him close as they took in the view together.

After a few minutes of mapping out the city, Marko broke the silence, “How long have you guys been in Santa Carla? How long have you been a vampire?” The questions had been swarming inside his head ever since David left and now he had someone who could answer them and absolute privacy.

Paul frowned slightly and looked at Marko, his hand falling to grasp the bike as he stretched his legs and looked down at his feet, “I got turned in 1932. I came here to try and make it on my own and lessen my parent’s burden just like most people. Before shit really hit the fan people were traveling to try and find work and that’s what I did.” He shrugged and looked back over the city, “The others were already here and had been for a while and I knew they weren't affected by the economy so I asked to get in on whatever would keep me from starving by the train tracks.

“Little did I know that the answer to my problem was vampirism.” The rocker chuckled and finally looked back at Marko with a soft smile.

“Did you get a choice like mine?”

“No,” he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, “I got a drink and a toast to welcome me into the gang. David said that once I was one of them then my problems would be their problems and I’d never have to worry about starving again.”

Marko frowned and look at Paul, trying to take in everything about his face in that moment. He tried to commit to memory how the moonlight played on his profile and accentuated the parts of his face he could see. Some part of Marko felt like he wouldn't get many chances to simply observe the other boy in moments like these.

“So… You’re in your fifties? How old are the others?” He shifted and let his hand move to bump against Paul’s.

“Yeah, I'm technically sixty-two. Born in 1912. David and Dwayne are both over a hundred now.” Paul moved his hand to the small of Marko’s back and grinned, “Kinda makes me a cradle robber, huh?”

Marko laughed and shoved at Paul’s shoulder, pushing away from the motorcycle, “Alright, that’s enough talking about that.”

Paul laughed and grabbed a hold of Marko’s hand, pulling the boy close again. “Fine, let’s have some fun instead.” He kept grinning as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a baggie of joints, “I even brought entertainment for the evening.”

The two shared a laugh as Paul got out a joint for each of them and lit them. They stayed standing close as they let the smoke fill their lungs and mingle in the space between them- Paul leant against the motorcycle and Marko standing with a knee against his thigh.

Marko looked up through his eyelashes to meet Paul’s eyes that had been on him ever since they started smoking. The smoke did little to block out the moonlight dancing in his eyes as Marko felt himself leaning closer.

Their lips were inches apart when a car went speeding by, honking as the driver shouted out, “FUCKING FAGS!”

Marko jumped back and glared after the car, feeling Paul’s grip on his arm tighten as he let out a hiss that made the human’s skin break out in goosebumps. “That really fucking ruined the mood.” He muttered, stepping back slightly.

Paul shoved away from the motorcycle with a growl that sent a shiver down Marko’s back, “That motherfucker’s gonna get what’s coming to him.” He took a few steps, still watching where the car had gone as he adjusted his jacket roughly, “You want a front seat view of what a vampire can do?”

“Yes.” Marko squeaked, clearing his throat as he followed after the vampire that had already started hiking after the car. He wasn't sure if his heartbeat had picked up in a fear response to Paul’s anger or if he was uncovering even more fucked up aspects of his personality and he was turned on by this expression of aggression.

The hike to find the car that had interrupted them didn't take too long and soon Marko found himself knelt behind a bush beside Paul, watching a couple make out messily in a white convertible parked along a steep drop-off. Apparently Paul hadn't been the only one who felt like the night leant itself to a romantic setting. Paul’s execution was certainly more skilled, though.

“Stay here and watch.” Paul whispered, shifting where he crouched. He turned to place a parting kiss on Marko’s cheek before he leapt off the ground to fly towards the car with a gust of wind.

Marko was frozen in place as he watched Paul hunt. The tall blonde moved so fast no average human could have seen him before he landed on the back of the convertible, rocking the car forward towards the drop-off. The couple jumped apart and the man started yelling at Paul, insulting him and demanding he step off the well maintained car and growing angrier as Paul stayed put. He climbed out of the car, squaring up to force the blonde off if he had to.

Right as the man reached for him, Paul danced out of reach before striking- sweeping off the car with a flurry as he tore into his prey’s neck. Chaos overtook the scene quickly as the woman still buckled in the car screamed, struggling to get herself out and away from the vampire, and the man collapsed in Paul’s arms- arm still outstretched for a moment from his failed attempt at fighting.

Paul swung around, still feeding off the man as he watched the woman panic. Even from this distance Marko could see the pale light shining from Paul’s transformed eyes. He must have been utterly terrifying close up.

Just as the girl finally stumbled out of the car, Paul shoved his first kill off the cliff and cleared the car, grabbing her from behind and coming down on her exposed shoulder. She continued to scream and even kicked out, getting lifted up by the vampire to keep her still, legs flailing in the air.

Marko couldn't tell how much time had passed until the girl was completely still and silent. Paul finally straightened up, letting her go limp in his arms. The vampire walked over to the edge of the drop and tossed the body down after his first kill before going around to sit in the driver’s seat, relaxing back against the seat and licking his fingers clean.

Marko slowly stood up as he surveyed the scene. Both doors stood open, helping to illuminate around the car. Paul was lounging in the vehicle he had just emptied, straightening his hair and cleaning himself of as much blood as he could. He paused his routine to turn up the music that the couple must have been listening to, letting the music blast out.

_ ~ Today, I feel like pleasing you more than before ~ Today, I know what I want to do but I don't know what for ~ _

Marko licked his lips as his feet moved him forward slowly. Achingly slow as he watched the vampire lick at his long, clawed fingers, sharp deformed features put into harsher contrast in the poor lighting.

_ ~ To be living for you is all I want to do ~ To be loving you, it'll all be there when my dreams come true ~ _

The walk over to stand beside Paul felt like an eternity. Marko set a gentle hand on his shoulder, eyes stuck on a small spot of blood Paul had missed while wiping his mouth, even as the vampire turned to look up at him.

_ ~ Today, you'll make me say that I somehow have changed ~ Today, you'll look into my eyes, I'm just not the same ~ _

Green eyes met golden, as something Marko couldn't comprehend hung between them. Paul sat up slightly, face starting to return to normal, but Marko put his other hand on the harsh jut of a cheek and dropped down to kneel beside the car.

_ ~ To be any more than all I am would be a lie ~ I'm so full of love, I could burst apart and start to cry ~ _

Paul’s features had stopped shifting at the touch of the human, surprise and confusion broadcasted in his eyes despite the rigid lines of his face reducing most expressions to a sneer. His mouth hung open, a question obviously stuck in his throat, as Marko looked him over. From his sunken in eyes, to the harsher angles of his cheekbones that seemed especially accentuated by his ever present stubble.

_ ~ Today, everything you want, I swear it all will come true ~ Today, I realize how much I'm in love with you ~ _

Before he could think on anything he had been doing, Marko leaned in and kissed the corner of Paul’s mouth, bottom lip passing over the blood still there. The action reawakened the frozen vampire as his mouth quickly shut in a responding kiss, a clawed hand coming up to mirror Marko’s caress and adjust their positions.

_ ~ With you standing here I could tell the world what it means to love ~ To go on from here I can't use words ~ They don't say enough ~ _

Paul’s tongue swept along Marko’s lip- seeking the blood smeared there or seeking access, Marko didn't know but he opened his mouth slightly anyway. The small opening was just enough to spur Paul on more, hands moving to draw the smaller boy closer and hold the back of his head as his mouth was explored.

_ ~ Please, please listen to me, it's taken so long to come true ~ It's all for you, all for you ~ _

Marko would never admit the noise he made as Paul ran his fingers in his curls was a squeak but judging by the smirk pressed against his mouth, interrupting the kiss, he wasn't going to be getting away without some teasing. In retaliation for Paul’s obvious gloating-to-be, Marko dropped his hands down to the taller blonde’s knees and ran them up his thighs. At Paul's hum of interest Marko pulled away, both to breathe and to smirk, letting Paul catch up with his intentions.

Confusion and then frustration took over the now-normal face as Paul realized Marko’s plan. “Oh, you tease. You're gonna get me all riled up like that and then back off?” They both knew he could lift Marko like a twig but his hold on the curly-haired boy was loose- letting him know how in charge of where the night went he actually was.

“Well, you never know what unsavory creatures lurk out here.” Marko smirked, already making light of the scene he’d watched earlier. God, he was more fucked up than he’d ever thought.

Paul grinned that shark’s smile Marko couldn't help but love and rubbed a hand on the red leather of the seats, “Man, I don't know. This is a pretty sweet ride. Be a shame if someone didn't have fun in it. How about we roll up the top and steam it up?” He winked.

As he spoke the taller blonde continued to run his hands over the leather sensually, long fingers dancing over the ridges in a way that captivated Marko. “I don’t know,” he rasped, licking his lips and clearing his throat, “I'm not sure if I wanna fumble around with you like a chick on prom night.”

The vampire laughed and pulled Marko into another kiss, letting his hands slide to the human’s hips. His knees were nudged open more as the smaller blonde shifted closer to deepen the kiss, one hand dropping to rest on the curve of Marko’s ass.

Marko's hands took the opportunity to run over Paul’s body again, one hand tangling into his hair and the other dragging down his chest to settle high on his thigh. He felt a smirk of his own play at his lips when Paul let out a whine, hand squeezing his ass in an attempt to pull him even closer despite the car limiting their options in positioning.

Kissing along Paul’s jaw to his neck, Marko started rubbing the vampire’s erection through his pants teasingly. His teasing only lasted a moment until the throat under his mouth vibrated with a deep growl of warning. With a snicker and playful tug at the rocker’s hair, the human pulled away just enough to undo his pants, tugging them open.

“Commando?” Marko looked up at Paul with a raised eyebrow and his hands rested on the vampire’s thighs, licking his lips.

“Makes getting changed easier and I have less laundry to keep track of.” It sounded like only a half-truth but with Paul’s hand cupping the back of his head and playing with his curls, Marko decided not to chase that line of thought.

Conversation was relegated to the back burner as Marko leaned in and licked up Paul’s erection, eliciting a muffled groan from him. It had been awhile since Marko was in this position last but he quickly found a rhythm, taking the vampire into his mouth and bobbing his head as his tongue worked over the flesh. The only way he had to determine what worked was Paul’s panting, muffled sighs and groans, and the hand in his hair that clenched and played with his curls.

Marko wrapped a hand around the length he couldn't get into his mouth and squeezed in time with his movements, running the head against his molars when he heard Paul whisper, “Use some teeth.”

Paul’s response was to let out a low moan- even louder than any of the others before- making Marko look up to see him leaning back on his free hand with his head thrown back. His hair looked like he’d been running his hand through it non-stop and there was the unmistakable sound of nails scraping on leather. He was obviously holding back.

His free hand sliding up Paul’s shirt, Marko pulled off with a final, gentle scrape of teeth. He licked his lips and smirked, feeling the taller blonde’s abs flex under his hand as his hips twitched and he sat up again.

“Why’d you stop?” Paul’s voice was nearly a whine as his fingers tugged on Marko’s hair.

Marko snickered and placed a kiss on the head, giving his best wide-eyed, innocent look up at the other boy, “My jaw hurt.”

A growl rumbled out of Paul as his hand came around to cup the human’s jaw, a thumb running along his lip, “We should find something else to occupy you then.” He grinned lecherously before pulling Marko up to kiss him deeply.

Keeping the kiss intact, he pushed the smaller boy up so they were standing, hands settling on his waist. Paul pulled away just long enough to move the seat forward, “Get in.”

As Marko slid into the car and Paul crawled in over him, the vampire’s foot caught against the seat and he stumbled, face smacking against Marko’s thigh before he caught himself- immediately setting the other blonde off in a fit of laughter.

Paul tried to glare but the other boy’s laughter was contagious and the two were quickly laughing together, trying to fit kisses in between breathless giggles. As they calmed down again their kisses grew more heated, regaining the mood easily.

Marko tilted his head back to allow Paul access to his neck while the rocker worked on getting his pants open. A hand tangled in Paul’s hair as he got Marko’s pants open and could slip his hand inside of them. Both of them let out sighs as Paul started moving his hand over Marko’s erection and sucked a hickey on his neck.

Once Paul was happy with the marks on his human he maneuvered down to tug his pants down and lick up his erection in a teasing mirror of what Marko had done earlier.

Gasping, Marko’s hips thrust up before he could hold himself back. The motion earned him both of Paul’s hands gripping his hips roughly and holding them down as he swallowed down the blonde’s cock, making him moan shamelessly.

He was far more vocal than the taller blonde had been, letting himself pant and moan wantonly with each motion that sent jolts across his body. The strong grip digging into his hips and ass were only adding to the pleasure as he tried to fight it and thrust into that delicious heat. One hand went up to grip on the ledge of the car above his head while the other ran through Paul’s hair, spurring him on with occasional tugs.

A quick look down when a hand left his hip revealed that the missing hand had disappeared down Paul’s pants- the rocker practically curled up as he worked himself over in time with the bobs of his head. That image alone made Marko let out a whiny moan, practically cumming right there.

Paul slowed down slightly before deepthroating Marko and swallowing around him and the feeling of his throat closing around him was what sent the human over the edge, arching his back as both hands tangled in the mess of hair between his legs while he rode the high.

Marko blinked slowly as he came down, mindlessly running hands through the hair between his fingers. Feeling Paul swallow again before pulling away to sit was what finally brought the small blonde back to Earth.

“Damn, you're good at that.” He was still panting softly as Paul crawled back up to lie along his side in the little space left on the seat.

“I've had a little bit of practice.” Paul admitted with a shrug, kissing the other boy lazily.

“Ew.” Marko mumbled once they broke apart, tasting himself on the vampire's lips.

Paul snorted, “Oh, so you’ll kiss me after I've drained the blood out of two people but not after sucking your dick?”

“Yeah. They're wildly different tastes.” The human huffed and let his head fall back, looking up at the night sky.

The vampire chuckled and reached into his jacket to get them something to smoke, fixing his pants and helping Marko with his as an afterthought.

Soon, the two were back to normal, smoking lazily under the stars once again but this time both were sated and lounging comfortably on the leather seats of a dead stranger’s car.

Marko found himself thinking that if this could be what being a vampire was like then he might not hate it as much as books and movies might have made him think.

The two of them lied there for what could have been hours, enjoying the night and soft music still coming from the speakers of the car. Marko lazily played with Paul’s hair as they worked through a couple more joints, eventually falling asleep due to the peaceful atmosphere .

A short time after nodding off, Marko felt Paul shaking him awake, “C’mon hot stuff, we gotta get going.”

The younger blonde groaned and tried to roll away but felt himself start to go off the edge of the seat and caught himself- immediately more awake.

Marko found himself eventually standing off to the side of the car as Paul rocked it from the rear bumper. With a grunt the vampire shoved suddenly and sent the car speeding forward, crashing through the guardrail and over the side of the hill with a cacophony of snapping trees and crushed metal.

The two made their way back to the motorcycle and quickly sped off, returning to the city and civilization. Marko couldn't help but feel a bit upset that he couldn't have turned that short part of the night into an eternity and now he was going to have to face reality again. Thankfully Paul must have felt him still nodding off against his back and the human was dropped off to sleep in a clean bed at Amanda’s.

They shared a parting kiss and Marko promised to go to the boardwalk the next night before the vampire sped off again.

He stood there, at the end of Amanda’s yard, for a minute- staring after the motorcycle and then just staring up at the sky and rocking on his feet slightly. It had been a pretty interesting night. He had learned a bit about Paul and possibly even more about himself and what had attracted the vampires to him.

Finally letting out a sigh, Marko turned and walked inside, heading straight to bed even though he wasn’t too sure if he’d be able to sleep now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone really wanted to know what car they did it in, I used this picture as mental reference: https://ccco.s3.amazonaws.com/vehicles/images/5/8/2/5/3/58253/440463_d97b785d5a_low_res.JPG


End file.
